The Fire Cross and The Lion
by Princess Rini
Summary: This fic was a request from a friend of mine. It's about Squall and Seifer's rivalry and memories.r/r plz^^


"Hey! He dug in first! I was merely repaying the favor", Seifer Almasy was filling his "posse" in on the days when he and Squall were still students at Balamb Garden. Under the training of Instructor Quistis Trepe, Seifer finally made it as a SeeD mercenary. *See Squall? You're not the one who is gonna be one step ahead of me forever* Seifer smirked at his thoughts. After Headmaster Cid let him back into the garden, he had been training extra hard to pass his SeeD test and for once in his life, he was taking orders from authority.  
  
"Yeah Seifer, we knew you wouldn't leave a job unfinished ya know?" Raijin slapped a hand on Seifer's shoulder.  
  
"YES.DID" Fujin added and nodded.  
  
Seifer looked at Raijin and Fujin proudly. Proud that he was now a SeeD and proud he was back with his friends. The Disciplinary Committee was once again headed up by him and the students and other SeeDs at Balamb Garden accepted him now not as a former enemy but as a fellow comrade. Nevertheless Squall and Seifer had always seen each other as rivals and that's how it's going to be.  
  
"I'm just gonna go to the training center for a while, gotta keep in shape", Seifer then left his room in the dorms and headed down to the training center with Raijin and Fujin at his heels.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"WEAK. STUPID" Fujin obviously wasn't happy about the choice of monsters they had running around. Grats and T-Rexaurs weren't very strong at all, plus they were the only monsters in the whole training center. "I agree, man how are people these days supposed ta get kicks out of this! Seifer? Ya know, ya don't have ta ignore me-"  
  
"Shaddap for a sec Rage, look who's there", Seifer pointed at a clearing near the entrance.  
  
"SQUALL. LEONHART. BEAT. UP.".  
  
"Yeah c'mon Seifer ya know? Ya haven't trained wit' him for a while so go have another dig at him while ya got the chance!".  
  
Seifer looked down at his Hyperion. Smiling at the memories of the many "training sessions" they had he got up. Hyperion in hand, Seifer walked towards his rival with a determined look in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Squall up for a little training?" asked Seifer as soon as Squall delivered the final blow to a grat.  
  
"Yeah….whatever".  
  
Getting into stance with their gunblades in their tight grasps, they charged at each other. The Hyperion versus the Lionheart, a spectacular fight was underway.  
  
The Lionheart and Hyperion struck with a loud "CLANG" and the volume was boosted by the two mercenaries pulling the trigger on their gunblades. The force threw them both backwards and they landed a few feet away from where they were standing. Seifer stood up and fired a shot from his gunblade which narrowly missed Squall, who at the time was dusting himself off. Squall raised his hand and casted firaga. Seifer who had been watching Squall's every move casted reflect just in time to bounce the attack back at his opponent. Raijin and Fujin watched the "training session" in absolute awe. Seifer had improved dramatically since the war with Ultimecia and the improvement he had made over the past year or so was definitely showing. The gunblades slashed at each other in a show of strength and pride, each slash was so fast, it looked more like a blur. Then, in a finishing blow, Seifer and Squall sliced each other cleanly on each other's forehead scars. Blood was everywhere, all around their little "arena" and even though they didn't know, pretty much half of the Balamb Garden SeeDs saw what was going on. Dr Kadowaki squeezed through the crowd of SeeDs and told Squall and Seifer to get to the infirmary so she could fix up their wounds.  
  
Now that those scars have been renewed, there is no chance of them fading. It's a mark of their strength, courage, pride and honor. The Fire Cross and the Lion, fighters for eternity.  
  
So, what do you think? This fic was a request from a friend of mine and plz, everyone r/r! 


End file.
